Forbidden Love
by SunnySpot-sensei
Summary: Rin Kagamine lives with her beloved teacher but what if someone finds out? Will she ever be with Kaito-Sensei even when the most unpredictable of boys try to win her heart? RinxKaito/RinxLen/RinxMikuo
1. First LOVE

My name is Kagamine Rin, i'm now 15 and well... er. I'm currently

staying at Kaito-san's apartment, my teacher.

Well i know its weird living with your teacher but i'm thankful

that a person like Kaito-sensei was able to take me in with my

twin brother, Len.

I think it happened during middle school. Its been years since

i last saw my parents, they were scientists who study 'Anderoids'.

I thought it was unatural for my parents studying this kind of crap

but who cares they were my parents after all -sigh-. But soon they

abondoned us, they gave up on me and Len for their research... It

was horrible... But i knew for a fact that there was another reason

for us being abandoned. So about sen-

"Riiiin-chan!"

"Miku, what is it?" thank you for ruining my life story.

"Rin something horrible just happened!"

"What?"

"Rin, its Len he's gotten ito a fight with the 2nd year students!"

"Eh? not again, where? show me!" Len, WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A REBEL!!??

Me and Miku went to the roof top of the school, normally love

conffessions were a big thing up there but.. WAIT! did Len pick a fight with

a girl!?? I mean Len is popular and all why would he hit a girl... I'm so ashamed.

"Say Miku, what were the 2nd years students like?" i can't believe i'm asking a question in the middle of running.

"Well... i don't know. i didn't see but someone told me that they were second years"

Miku is so naive but i can tell she was worried. When me and Miku were kids, she told me

she liked Len a lot. She confessed but he turned her down, i feel sorry for Miku really..

not being rejected but falling in love with my brother.

At last were here, i couldn't see the fight since there was so many

students crowding the whole place and i'm short so there is a 15% chance i might

see the fight for myself. I could see Miku blushing beside me as if we were

watching those romantic t.v. shows, i could still tell that Miku really

likes Len, well its her love life and i'm not going to butt in.

"Hey! stop it right now!" That voice is so familiar...

"Fighting won't solve the problem, no?" I begin to blush hearing his voice

"Let's just shake hands and say sorry." Kaito-sensei...

"I'M NOT GOING TO SAY SORRY TO AN ASS LIKE HIM! NOT FOR A LOLICON TEACHER LIKE YOU!" sounds like Len...

I felt as if the whole sensei being a kind person thing, vanished into thin air.

Most of the students left after Meiko-sensei lectured them about fighting in school.

i saw Len sitting on the ground, blood coming down his mouth. Len why do you have to be so-

"LEN-KUN!!" Miku shouted running towards my brother

I'm very sure Miku can take care of him. Kaito-sensei approched me, i begin to blush.

"Kagamine-san." he looked sad

"Umm sensei thank you so much for stopping the fight, i really appreciate it" i'm so formal

"Kagamine-san please see me in the faculty room after school."

"Ok.." EH?! Is he mad at me for not taking care of my brother? Its not my fault that Len

is like that. C'mon give me a break will you?

I was dazing in class thinking about what sensei wanted to talk about. I'm pretty

sure he's mad at me but why me exactly? So about what my life story was -ahem-

Since my parents were gone and nowhere to be found, we lived with our aunt, she was

a widow actually she never had kids but she was liked the fact that we stayed with her.

After 2 years, my aunt died of cancer. She never told us she had this kind of disease, i

mean her hair was falling out but she just told me she liked short hair, i was still a

kid what did you expect. Our aunt was the only relative we know, i knew some friends who

would take us in but Len thought it was troublesome, we didn't know where to go. Len thought

of going to a hotel but we didn't even have 50 yen to spare. So we sat on the tower of the

slide, the park where our parents would take us to play, the park where we thought of the good

times we had with them. Then a light of hope shined upon my eyes, Kaito-sensei.

"Hey? are you two ok?" he said

"No were not, were twin hobos" Len said with a glare

"Oh. Why not come to my place? Its bad for young children like yourselves being alone in a place like this." he said with a friendly face

I was so happy, a kind stranger helped us begin our new lives together. Sensei was the kind of person

who would help people, he was gulible but he knew that we were in need.

School was over, i thought about sensei a lot, i didn't even know why

could this be what they call love? -blush-

"Rin?" I saw Len passing by, he looked kinda worried.

"Rin-chan! We'll be going now!" Miku looked so happy clinging onto Len's arm

"Ok! see ya" i waved goodbye to the two love birds, i felt as if i were a matchmaker.

I saw sensei walking inside the classroom -blush- Why do i always act nervous when sensei's around.

"Ah sensei, i thought you wanted to meet at the faculty" i acted so cool

"their were many people there, i wanted to talk to you alone you see." Eh??!!

I felt nervous, i thought he was going to get mad at me but as i thought it through

it feels like a love confession is a about to happen.

"Kagamine-san... I.. I..." OH NO SENSEI!! I'm NOT READY!!

"I'm not a lolicon ok?" EH? lolicon?

"I'm not that kind of guy ok so don't be scared of me." He sounded like he was a lolicon

"Sensei, i umm i don't think you-"

"I'm not that kind of person!" i saw him crying like a kid

"Oi sensei." Now my life begins with my strange teacher.

A book about to turn its page, a bright light shining beyond a dark tunnel, is

this what they call hope? destiny?


	2. Cooking LOVE

"kyaa! Sensei!"

"Don't be shy Kagamine-san"

"No! sensei i'm not ready!"

"C'mon we love each other right?"

"Oi! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'?!"

Len looked angry, he threw his thick book straight to sensei's face

"awwwwy" sensei looked like a flat pancake

"Just what were you doing to Rin?!"

"I was just asking her to taste my cooking" sensei's food is horrible, if you eat it, you blow up.

I was very digusted looking at the dish sensei made me eat, it was supposed to be a simple

omelet with rice but sensei must have gotten carried away by it.

"GUH! What did you exactly put in the food?" Len tasted it, how brave.

"Just eggs and maybe some tuna, mayonaise, sugar, ice- "What ice?" Len iterrupted

"Yeah ice to cool it down" sensei looked as if he was a genius at cooking. Me and Len stared at each other saying that "Sensei's a dumbass"

"Nevermind you dumb teacher, i'll cook" Len said while throwing sensei's cooking in the trash

Sensei looked like he wanted to cry, i feel sorry for him.

"Sensei... Do you like cooking?"

"Well, I'am required to cook for my wife and son" "Eh?! wait i'm the son?" Len said with a confused look. Guess i'm the wife.

"dinner's ready"

"WOW! everything is shiny, are you sure this is JUST a simple dinner?" sensei was drooling

"This looks good Len, i never knew you cooked so well before." maybe i was drooling A LITTLE

"Well, since Kaito was always feeding us dog food I started reading cook books" Len blushed "Dog food?" Sensei looked lifeless

THAT NIGHT..

*CLATTER CLATTER*

Huh? who would be up at 2 am?

as i was walking by the corridor, i saw a beam of light from the room of sensei

Maybe sensei's checking test papers "Hmm this looks yummy" eh? yummy?

I was curious why he would check a paper and say 'yummy' all of a sudden, i peeked through the half opened door

i saw sensei reading at a cook book. Why?

"Why are you here?" someone whispered

EH!? A ghost?! "Eh.. umm.." i saw a scary glare

"KYAA-" the ghost covored my mouth!!

"Shh Rin!" Guess who it was..

*Len*

"You know Len you shouldn't do that -sigh-"

"what? you were the one who got scared and i didn't mean to scare you at all"

"Oh. Really?" i'm so dumb

the two of us walked quietly to our room

"Why were you going to that guy's room?" Len looked mad

"Well i heard something so i wanted to check it out. Thats all"

"I thought that-" Len suddenly looked embarassed

"What?" i said

"Nevermind! go to sleep." Len lay down the bed and pulled the sheets

I wonder why Sensei was reading cookbooks, did he want to cook something special?

Maybe i should learn to cook too...

_  
SCHOOL TIME ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today i wanted to go to the libary so i could learn some recepies to cook... -Daydreams-

"Kagamine-san watch out!"

"Eh?!" i could see a soccer ball going straight for me!

huh? it didn't hit me? As i opened my eyes, i saw Mikuo-sempai blocking me from the ball

"You ok Rin?" Oh MY GOD! he's soooo cool, his messy torquise hair covers half his eyes, his whole body protecting me, his-

"Mikuo-san, thank you for saving Kagamine-san." Eh sensei? "Eh? wait!" he carried me. What's going on?

"I'll take her to the infirmary now" Sensei i'm not hurt at all "Hey sensei..."

My vision of Mikuo-sempai vanished as i looked at sensei, he looked uneasy.

"Hey sensei. I'm not hurt at all don't worry. Its all thanks to Mikuo-sempai"

He put me down. i could only see his blue hair covering his eyes, i've never seen this kind of sensei before.

"Kagamine..." he pulled me close and hugged me tightly

"Sensei...?" what's going on?

"I should have been the one to protect you... I'm such a bad gurdian" when he said that my heart raced, it beated 5x faster, i was scared and happy at the same time.

This is love Right? i was so happy and touched at the same time

"Sensei, don't think that your bad at cooking or not good at watching over me because i know that your doing the best you can"

"Really?" sensei looked like he was abou to cry- again.

"So don't worry about us, after all were twins"

"I didn't mean your brother too.. Only you Kagamine-san" -blush-

"Sensei" i was so happy...

Eh wait?! sensei is growing close to me! Oh no were gonna kiss?

i mean i want to kiss sensei too but...

i could feel his breath, smell his strong scent, see his calm closed eyes...

!RING! !RING! !RING! !RING! when i heard my cellphone i was frozen and i blew to embarassment.

"ah.. go answer it" sensei said, he looked embarassed as me

"Umm hello?"

"Hello?!"

"Hello?" No one answered, and it came from a unknown number. Talk about a waste of time

"Kagamine-san, you better go to class now. I'm sorry for bringing you here." sensei returned to his usual happy-go-lucky self

"Ok sensei!" Why did i feel that someone was watching us?

"Rin-chan!" Miku said, she also looked worried

"Are you ok?"

"Don't worry Miku."

"I'm so... glad!" Miku said she was about to cry, why is everyone so Over Acting?!

After talking some stuff out we went walked home together

"I'm home" i was tired

"Welcome home dear wife!" sensei?

"Welcome... Dear mother" Len said wearing kid's clothing, he looked like he wanted to beat sensei up

"ha?" i wonder how sensei made Len dress up

Next thing i know i was sitting at the dining table looking confused about all this

"Dinner~IS R~E~A~D~Y!" sensei sang

i closed my eyes thinking 'Oh no i know its gonna be dog food again-

"Eh?! you made this?!" i heard Len

i opened my eyes

it was.. It was.. pancakes... A SIMPLE PANCAKE!

"Your DUMB! you made pancakes at dinner?" Len said with an unsatisfied look

"oww.. I thought you would be happy son" sad face "Eh?! i'm not your godamn son!" Len said angrily

"-sigh- at least sensei made something, something that is edible. for once."

"oh kagamine-san.. You make a man happier than any wife could do!" Sensei said while hugging me -blush-

"Oi! stop touching her!" Len said while pulling him

So i guess that's the last of it- AH! wait i was supposed to go to the libary this morning to check some cook books!

Oh well see ya next time! 


	3. Careless LOVE

"Guu~ I'm so bored" i said while watching T.V.

"Do your homework or something" Len said drying his hair, he went to take a bath a while ago

Well, exams are almost here. which i really don't like a lot

Len keeps studying, what a trooper

Sensei always comes late since he has a school work to do

and me, i'm wasting my time watching T.V.

Len sat beside me trying to tie his hair into a ponytail, but failed

I couldn't help but laugh, my brother can't even fix his own hair

"I'll do it" i said scooting beside him

Len was blushing "Sorry" he said, so cute

His hair has gotten longer, he's taller than me, are we STILL twins?

"Hey Len, why don't you get a hair cut?" i said playing with his fixed ponytail

"I mean, your having a hard time making a ponytail" i added

Len really has changed, he's more mature than i'am, sooner or later we have to go our seperate ways

I'll be alone

"If i do that" he began pulling his ponytail loose "We won't look alike anymore" he said

his hair reached the bottom of his neck, like mine, we did look alike

I couldn't help but get embarassed since he knew what i was thinking

Len grinned and walked to his room

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT

"Ah, that must be sensei!" i got up the couch

Almost to the door, Wait! i stopped

What if that's not Sensei?! If someone knew that a TEACHER was keeping a STUDENT in his home

It would cause a HUGE COMMOTION!

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT

i took a big gulp

and opened the door, and it shocked me...

It wasen't Sensei- NOT SENSEI!!

It was... Mikuo-sempai??

When he saw me, i bet he was thinking something was going on

Its OVER!!!

"Rin, why are you here?" he asked, only a normal person would know what was going on

"Oh, well ummm..." i couldn't think of anything, well i thought out some:

I could tell him that sensei helped me study, but i wasn't wearing my uniform

I could tell him Sensei asked me to come to his house for the props of the play, but i have to be the class rep to do that

I could tell him i brought him a book, but WHAT BOOK??!

There's no reason, but one is that i'm living with Sensei

"Kagamine-san are you alright?" sensei said walking towards the door, Sensei?!

"Sensei, please tell me what's going on here" Mikuo-sempai looked serious

Sensei didn't reacted, he still had that smile on his face

"Actually, me and Kagamine-san are related" he said smiling

I fell, hard

"Related? How?" he asked

"She's actually my neice" he said "You see her parents had a fight earlier, so she came here with her brother"

Sensei was a good liar, a better liar than me

"Oh" he sounded relieved, i guess everything is clear, thank god!

"Well, Mikuo-san why don't you come in?" Sensei said, what are you trying to pull??

"Ah, ok" Mikuo walked inside followed by sensei

"Its alright, as long as he's used to the idea everything will be okay" he whispered

I blushed and nodded

"Mikuo-san would you like some tea, i'll make some" Sensei asked

"Sure" he agreed and sat

Sensei was gone, me and Miku-sempai were alone together

I shouldn't be so stiff, i mean i'm a niece right... Just a niece

"Rin, i know what's going on between you and that teacher" he said with a glare

I was shocked, i had to say something

"Yeah, were related" i said nervously "But its kinda weird having a relative be a teacher huh?"

Suddenly he pulled out his phone from his pocket and showed a picture.

A picture of me and Sensei hugging.. Oh no.

"Its from that time where i saved you from that ball, remember?" he said seriously

"I didn't know you were that kind of person, Kagamine" He sounded disappointed but i felt that he was planning something

He got close to me and whispered

"If somebody saw this, it would have a huge scandal in our school, Sensei would be fired, You and your brother will be fostered"

I didn't know what to say, he was clever, he knew everything from a picture

Its done, gone... It was good while it lasted-

"Hey! what are you doing?" Mikuo-sempai said while Len Grabbed his phone

"What picture?" He twisted the phone almost breaking it in half

"What the Hell?!" Mikuo-sempai stood up ang grabbed Len's shirt, almost like he was going to punch him

SNAP

A picture-taking sound?

Len took a photo of him and Mikuo-sempai getting into a fight, but it looked as if Sempai was the bad guy

"If the students see this, the teachers, your parents would be very upset right?" Len said evily

That's right, Mikuo-sempai was the school's idol, if something like this was show to the whole school

Sempai's reputation is over.

"fine" he said walking towards the door, giving up

Len was a savior, if he didn't stopped Sempai then-

Len suddenly pushed me down to the floor, pinning my two wrists

"Len?" What's going on?

"If something like this happened again, i'm not going to save you" he said

Len didn't look like me at all when he said that, not twins

"Oh my, twincest?" Sensei was watching the whole thing

Len suddendly stood up and threw a book to Sensei again

"Ouch~ I was Joking you know" he said rubbing his face

Then everything went back to normal

Sensei and Len arguing, mostly Len was yelling

But what happened earlier if someone other that Sempai saw that were all in trouble

"Don't worry Kagamine-san, I'll protect you." Sensei smiled at me across the room

"Then why didn't you do that before??!" Len yelled, continuing to beat sensei

-giggle- maybe its not the end after all 


	4. New LOVE?

Yawn~

I couldn't sleep last night because of THAT incendent last night...

Mikuo-sempai knew everything, but as long as we have that photo of

him, i'm sure that everything will go smoothly- hehe

"Rin... your acting weird, is there something wrong?" Oh, Miku was with me the whole time

"Ah, nothing" i lied

Its noon now, me and Miku and i were studying for the exams already. Its been like 2 hours.

She told me she needed to Ace a test to make her folks proud, good girl.

"Oh, I forgot Mikuo-sempai wanted to talk to you earlier" she said with a smiling face

"About what?" I have to act casual

"He didn't say but he told me it was urgent" She said

I'm not going, what if something bad happens to me again. Or worse, Sensei is going to

be fired. Sensei...

GSHHHH *sound of sliding door

"Kagamine-san, may i talk to you for a moment?" Sensei called

"Ok" i argeed

"good luck" Miku wispered, maybe she thought that i was getting into trouble

As me and Sensei walked out of the classroom, i didn't look at him for a second since

maybe Mikuo-sempai might be watching us, and can take a photo any second. But in truth,

i wanted to hold Sensei...

I held to Sensei's shirt, just a part of it, I wanted him to know that i cared

"Sensei, i'm sorry.."

I couldn't take it anymore

"Its all my fault.." i rubbed my eyes

This wasn't destiny after all

"I wish i could take it all back"

But i can't

Sensei held my head up with his hands and wiped my tears away

"Kagamine-san, its not your fault."

"huh?"

"Actually its mine" he looked ashamed

"I shouldn't have made him stay at our place" Sensei pressed his head against mine

"I promise from now on that i will protect you no matter what"

"Sensei..."

He pulled back and kissed my forehead.. WAIT!!! WHAT!!???

Sensei smirked and patted my head

"Grow up soon" Sensei whispered and walked away

Sensei... SENSEI!!

I was so embarassed

GSHHHHHH

"Sorry, for waiting Miku"

I saw Miku looking out the window, like she was day dreaing or something.

Something's wrong.... I mean- Miku isn't the type that gets so emotional all of a sudden

"Miku?" i begin walking toward her

She suddenly turned and hugged me

"Miku?" she was shaking

Miku was crying

"What's wrong?" i asked, I don't understand...

"Len, he- He... dumped me." she said sobbing

Len? You and Len were dating?! GEH~ Why didn't you tell me?

"I'm sorry that i didn't tell you, i just... Was so happy"

"I didn't want anyone to come between us" she added

Between you two? I'm Len's sister, of course i'm involve

And your my best friend.

Miku let go of me and rubbed her eyes

"Why would Len suddenly dump you?" i asked

She bit her lip

"I don't know" she looked worried

I think i could ask Len. Poor Miku... She WAS happy i mean i see her everyday she was full of joy.

Oh Len...

"I'm home!"

first thing i checked were the shoes, Len is home..

Better tell him sooner or later

I walked to the living room, i saw Len reading a magazine

Len looked at me

"Oh, welcome home" and he turned back to the magazine

Eh what? This is so weird. Why is he acting so natural

"Umm. Len?"

"What?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"Ummm Well..."

He turned to me

"What?!"

"Miku" i said it, only the name since i bet he knows what's up

"Miku?" he looked curious

"What about her?" HEH??

"Nothing happened between you two?"

He began to look upset

"Did she tell you?" he looked down "About Us?"

"Yeah" Now were getting somewhere

He turned his attention to the magazine- again

"We broke up" He said it

"Why?"

"Like everyone's reasons, I love someone else" someone?

"Really? Who??" I wanted to know

Len turned to me

"Come closer"

"Huh?"

"Just come closer"

I sat beside him

"Look at my eyes"

I looked at his eyes, blue like mine and saw my reflection

"The person i have fallen for is her" he said

"Huh?"

"Me?"

"Bingo"

Everything began to be blurry

Len dumped Miku because of me... huh?

But isn't this Forbidden? 


	5. Need LOVE

Ok, recap about last time:

Miku was dumped by Len, Len dumped Miku sice he likes someone else and that someone else is me??!

-Blush-

"What's going on..." i squeezed my pillow as hard as i could

Len is my brother... My BROTHER!

Why?

I touched my chest feeling my heart beat, its beating so fast i can't keep up with it

This feels so wrong

KNOCK KNOCK

"Kagamine-san, breakfast is ready!" Sensei said behind the door

I can't face Len, i just can't.

"Umm... Today's fried eggs special" his voice softening "That's your favorite right?"

I'm making Sensei so sad...

I should just face Len.. THATS RIGHT!

I sat up my bed and clenched my fist

Have to face your fears, even if that fear is your brother.. Damn

Walked to the door, hands shaking, worried... Hungry

When i opened the door, i saw Sensei upset

Was he worried?

"Kagamine-san, you scared me i thought you were sick or something -sigh-"

Yep, he was..

As he was about to go, i grabbed his shirt

"Kagamine-san?"

"Umm... Is Len there?"

I felt Sensei getting close to me, i couldn't help but blush

"Did something happen between you two?"

Sensei wouldn't understand. If i told him he won't accept it

And Sensei is the one i love, i can't tell him that my brother is in love with me

"A twins quarrel perhaps?" he said

Oh Sensei... Your so simple minded

"something like that" i needed help

Sensei made a gentle smile

"Its ok, as long as you two make up soon" Why soon? "If its too late, the two of you may never understand each other"

Huh? Really?

"Its better to say sorry.. Early or never" he added smiling

I should say sorry? Should i reject him?

"I don't know..." i begin to feel uneasy, nice advice Sensei... Really.

Sensei suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dining room

"Oi! Sensei!" I'm afraid.

-gulp-

I saw Len watching T.V. still in his pajamas...

i looked down so he wouldn't look at me

"Mornin'" Len said

"Good morning..." i slowly walked to the table then pulled out the chair

"Now tell me what happened!" Sensei??! why now?

I peeked at Len, he was grinning for some reason

"You know, if you don't catch up, I might win" Len said huh? what does that mean?

When i looked back at Sensei he looked serious, maybe he knows what it meant

"The King's gonna lose if he dosn't make a move soon" He added, what? some RPG??

Sensei smirked

"Maybe you made a wrong move, prince" Sensei said, Len twitched then looked at him

Sensei looked at me, still smiling

"I'll make some more rice" he walked to the kitchen

I sat at the chair, confused

What the Hell was THAT about earlier??

"I see you didn't get it" Len was beside me

I still can't forget about last night..

"Umm Len.."

"What's your answer?" he put his hand under his chin, curious

Let me finish first..

"I think you should get back to Miku.."

"Why?"

Why?! Your my brother... Its Forbidden!

"Well, your my brother.. Were siblings... Its forbid-"

"Forbidden?" he repeated

"You and that teacher, what you two are doing is also forbidden right?"

I was shocked...

But it was true. I'am in love with sensei and i'm hoping Sensei feels the same way about me

"You also said that it is free to love someone" Oh i remember...

"As long as you follow your heart" He added

He reached for my hand and kissed it -blush-, why must i blush??

"Right now i'm following mine" he smirked

"Len..."

BAM!!

Sensei threw a book onto Len's face

"Your book was on the floor~" Sensei said, grinning

"WHAT?! WHY DID YOU THROW IT AT ME??!" Len tood up yelling at Sensei

I felt as if Sensei protected me.. Somehow..

"Umm.." i stood up "Its about time we got school right?"

"Eh?" They both said blankly staring at me

"I'll go change now" i ran to my room

SLAM!!

"Baka" eh?

-ahem-

Ok.... At least i'm safe now -phew-

But.

If this keeps on... I REALLY don't know what to do

I think Len should get back with Miku, its for the best at least for me

gotta call her now..

Everything is getting serious Wuuuuu~ 


	6. Operation LOVE 1

"Ah Hello?"

"Hey Rin... -sniff-"

Still crying huh?

"I think i might be able to help you and Len get back together-"

"REALLY??!" she screamed

"Yeah.."

"Then what what??!!" She must be really happy

"Well its like this-"

~After loads of planning~

"Its kinda risky Rin, will we be able to do it perfectly?"

"Yep, as long as we act natural no one will notice"

"Ok... See you tomorrow! I can't wait!"

-sigh-

I wonder if its going to work...

I just hope so, if its not going to work then everythin about tomorrow

is all for nothing

SUNDAY 10:30 AM

"Tell me something again..."

"What?"

"WHY THE HELL A DOUBLE DATE??!"

"Well..."

Ok, so i'm going to tell you what we've been plotting this whole time:

I asked Miku to bring a simple classmate for the double date and i

brought Len for Miku, Simple Classmate for me. Len still doesn't know

that Miku is coming though, sorry Len.

Then-

"Rin!" Miku was running towards me and she was with the SC (Simple Classmate) -smile-

"Miku?" Len was suprised

"Ah, Len?" Miku pretended "I didn't know you were coming" Of course we have to act or this plan will fail

I took a look at the SC but he was wearing a beanie with a hood, trying to cover his face

Sorry, Simple Classmate. I promise that i'll be over~ soon.... maybe

"Shall we go now? The movie's gonna start now" Miku said

"Ah, ok. C'mon Len" i said

I could really tell Len was so mad at me, he was glaring at me as we were walking.

"Rin.."

"Why did you bring Miku?" he whispered

"She's my best friend..." i whispered back

"Then why would you bring me?"

"Sensei said that he needed some privacy so i brought you along"

"But Why didn't you tell me Miku was with us?"

"I could have went somewhere else with MY OWN friends" he added

"Len, your my brother..."

"What kind of excuse is that??!"

"What's wrong you two?" Miku turned and asked

"Nothing" twins both said

While Len wasn't looking, i tapped Miku at her back

"Miku, who's the SC?" i was curious

"The what?" she doesn't know i've made code names

"HIM" i said

"You'll see" she smiled

Somehow i was a bit nervous

I took another look at SC, somehow he looked familiar...

"Were here!" Miku said with happiness, no kidding she was so happy

"I'll just go to the bathroom first" Len excused himself

"I'll go buy some snacks" Miku went away, happily

"Ok..."

So.. In the end me and SC are alone

"Ummm... I'm sorry that Miku brought you up to this hehe"

He suddenly stood up

"I'm going home..."

HEH??!

"Wait!"

I accidently pulled down his hood, along with his beanie....

"Shi-"

"Mikuo-sempai?" HEH?!? - again

Oh God no... NOT MIKUO-SEMPAI!

I think i just died

Miku... I said a SIMPLE CLASSMATE, he's not even a classmate nor a SIMPLE person

Damn you... Miku, the plan's gonna fail for sure

"Miku, she asked me to come with her... I thought that only the two of us were coming here"

This is for Miku, Miku ONLY.

I can't abandon this plan just beacuse of Sempai -gulp-

"Long time no see ei?" that's the only sentence i could think of

"Ah... I see, your trying to hook up Len and Miku again."

"Yep... So please don't screw this up, I beg you!"

"Sure. No problem"

That's strange...

Last time, he was so mad

Isn't he going to have some condition like erasing the 'photo'?

"What's wrong?" he asked

I was staring at him for the whole time

"umm..."

He smirked

"Oh yeah, Last week" He got it

"Let's just forget what happened, ok?" he blushed

"Eh?"

He's completely changed!

"Sorry for making you guys wait!" Miku was holding some drinks

"Nah, its ok"

Miku looked around

"Len's still not here?"

Oh Shoot! Len! He must have escaped

"I gotta-"

BUMP!

"Eh? What's wrong Rin?"

I looked up

"Len?"

Len was behind me, hehe..

"You!" Len pinted at Sempai

Oh no!

I pulled Len and whispered to him

"Don't worry, he's ok now.."

"For now only..." he whispered back

Miku stared at us looking confused

"Well, Len's here... Let's go!" Miku said stepping inside the cinema

"Yey..." all three of us said together, not so happily

11:40 AM

The movie was starting

the seating arrangement was perfect:

Sempai:Me:Miku:Len

This way Miku and Len could talk easily... hehe~

As for me.. I was kinda uncomfortable, not that Sempai was beside me, well maybe

Its just that... I'VE BEEN HOLDING MY COLD DRINK TILL' WE GOT HERE

"Umm. Sempai... could you put your drink at the other side, my hands are getting cold" i whispered

"No way" he whispered as he ate popcorn

"Eh?"

"But..."

"As your Sempai, I'll do whatever i want"

"EH!?"

"Shhhhh!" The people form the back scolded me

He's not changed one bit

I had no choice but to put my drink on the floor... I'm such a loser

As i put my drink on the floor, Sempai kicked it spilling good ol' soda

"EHH?!!!!"

"SHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" They scolded me again

I saw Sempai smirked

Damn you~

I grabbed his bucket of popcorn

"Oi.." He said trying to be quiet

"Revenge... hoho~" i whispered

"Revenge huh?" He replied

"Such a familiar word"

Huh? familiar?

He laid back to his chair staring at the movie, with sad eyes

I gave him back the popcorn, maybe i did something wrong

Then he gave me such a gentle smile... Like... Like

"Sensei..."

Maybe the reason that i was attracted to Sempai is beacuse he's like Sensei

or

Could it be

The other way around...

OR i'm just in to older guys

Next thing i know i was sleeping

"Rin... Rin?"

"Eh?"

"The movie's over" Miku said

I looked around, Sempai and Len were gone

"Where are they?"

"Ah, those two went ahead to the Theme Park"

Oh...

"Say, Rin..." Miku was looking upset

"I think the plan, is..." she looked down

Oh shoot! Don't tell me the everything isn't going as planne-

"Is PERFECT!!" she suddenly stood up, so determined

"Me and Len were talking about getting back together, He said he'll think about it!" She said

"Ah.. good.." sheesh Miku you scared me there for a second.

"C'mon let's go to the Theme Park!"

"Roger!"

Well... I just hope everything will be ok 


	7. Operation LOVE 2

To the Theme Park!

12:50 pm

Me and Miku reached the entrance, there were so many people... guhh~ SO MANY LINES!

"Rin!!" someone shouted

We saw Len and Sempai calling to us then we ran towards them

"Man, there's so many people" Len said with annoyance

"But its better than an isolated one right?" Sempai said

I've got to agree on that, being alone in a theme park at night can give you nightmares

The line was like 10 feet long, i think we need to wait 10 hours before we can get in -sigh-

Suddenly a big bunny mascot pulled me up from the ground, huh?!!

"Rin!" Miku worried

"Oi! Just what the hell are you doing!?" Len shouted, trying to free me from the terrible mascot- cute and terrible mascot

"Don't you guys know? Today's a special day" The mascot said

"Special?" all of us said

"Were giving Free discount to children 12 and below" he added

"Children!??" again we said in chorus

"I'm sorry to scare you kid" mascot bunny said

"Eh??! Me!?" i shouted "Mister, i'm fif-" Miku covered my mouth

"Oh~ i see, can we go with her?" she said

"Of course follow me" the mascot said putting me back to the ground

"Ok~!" everyone said happily, except for me

"Nice job Rin!" Miku whispered

"Do i really look like a kid?" i said crying

They all laughed at me guu~ so mean

Then i felt Sempai's hand on my head

"Huh?" i looked up to Sempai

He chuckled and ruffled my hair

"Sempai?"

Why is he being so nice all of a sudden?

But...

Its better like this right?

Sempai was cool, good-looking and nice- till now

"I saw a spider on your hair" hah?

"Don't worry its gone now" he smiled

Spider huh? eh~

"Rin! let's go to the haunted house!" Miku said- i mean she shouted, i didn't realize she and Len were ahead of us

"Let's go" Sempai said smiling

"Ok"

Sempai... AH! NO! I shouldn't think about these things!!! GEHH!!

-ahem-

My heart belongs to Sensei... Even though there wasn't any progress.. AH!! NO!

-ahem-

The mission is to bring Len and Miku back together... OK!

As we got to the Haunted House... WAIT??! HAUNTED HOUSE!?

"Umm... Miku.."

"What's up~?" She asked, she was so cheerful. I can't ruin this

I guess there's no running away huh? What luck...

"NEXT!" The man said, the man who owns the Haunted House or we call him 'that guy'

"I've never been to a Haunted House before" Sempai said

"Never?" lucky him

"Yep.."

"Were next guys! C'mon Len" Miku clung onto Len

"Oi.." Len tried to stop

Then they went it, disappeared from the distance...

This is it...

-gulp-

"That would be 50 yen please" that guy said

"ok... Here" i gave him my 50 yen, the last i will ever give him

"Don't tell me..." sempai said

I looked at Sempai who was grinning evily

"Your scared of Haunted Houses~" he said

I can't show him my weakness

"Of course not... Why would i be scared of a simple haunted House?" i lied

"Oh really now?" he said smiling

1:05

Inside the house, it was dim... cramped.. I could see dark open doors, what if a ghost comes out from them..

I walk steadily but i feel that i'm about to trip

It was so quiet... Too quiet

"Sempai..?"

No answer

"Sempai..!?"

I suddenly felt something touch my feet.. HAH?!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!" i screamed and ran to a corner

"what... WHAT WAS THAT?!"

I can't believe it, i should've stayed with Miku or Len, Sempai left me alone and probably went ahead

I started to walk again touching the walls so it can guide me

"Unbelieveab-WAA!" i fell into a door

But the ground was so soft?

"Rin... You ok?" heh? Sempai?

I fell onto Sempai -blush-

My whole face turned red

"I'm sorry.." i said

As i was getting up, Sempai grabbed my hand and hugged me

"No wonder he likes you so much" he said

"Who?" i pushed my hands to his chest so i could see his face

"Kaito" Sensei?!

Once again i blushed

"You know Rin, i might be in love with you right now" He said with a grinning face

-blush-

"But you like him more right?" i felt his hand on my head

I nodded

"Then i won't give up ok?" he whispered to my ear

"Sempai.."

He's in love with me?

-blush-

"Hey you two! Stop messing around here, There are lots of costumers waiting!" That guy said

"sorry!" we both said

2:40PM

As we got out of the Haunted House, we saw Miku and Len calling out to us.

"Where were you guys?" Miku asked

"Sorry.. We got lost" i lied again

"Just what the hell did you do to her?" Len said while glaring at Sempai

"Nothing happened Len" Well something happened

"Yeah, like i'd believe that." he said "A guy and a girl alone? Something must have happened"

"Let's just go Miku" they walked away holding hands.. HOLDING HANDS?!

Oh really? You guys, you two must have done something too

"What an over protective brother" Sempai said

"I know.." i said a bit embarassed

"Shall we go?" he said smiling

I looked at him

"Ok!"

5:00PM ~We had too much fun~

"Only 1 ride left, The Ferris Wheel" Miku said joyfully

"Can we go home?" all three of us said, tired

"Please, Pretty Please" Miku looked at me with puppy eyes

"Ok, fine"

"Alright then! C'mon Len!" Miku said pulling Len to the ride

Len laughed

The plan went perfect! Now to end it with a Ferris Wheel!

"I guess your plan went ok huh?" Sempai said

"Yep."

As we got to the entrance of the ride..

"2 people only per cart" another guy said

"Huh?"

"I guess Len will be my partner" Miku said happily

I guess i'm with Sempai then

As we got on the cart, it began to go up

"Wow!" i said with amazement

I could see the whole theme park! The whole Japan!

"Cool..." Sempai said while gazing the whole place

"Rin"

"What?"

"I'm serious, i'm really in love with you"

-blush-

"Yeah right" i said "Like i'd believe that"

"I can prove it"

"How?"

Sempai pulled me close to him and kissed me, HAH!!!??

Well... i wonder what happens next 


	8. Lots Of LOVE

SEMPAI??!!

I tried to push him away but he kept growing nearer

I had no choice but to...

"AWW!" i bit his lip, at least i broke the kiss..

He touched his lips then glared at me

"What was that for?"

"You..YOU!"

"Oh.. Was that your first kiss?" he grinned

Sempai's an idiot!

I really thought that... Sensei would be the one....

"Its over" I can't believe it

"Huh?"

It felt like time went slowly, everything was blurry... I was crying

I really thought that.. Sensei

"Rin.."

After a short time, the ride began to stop

"Guess the ride's over" he said looking down

After that we walked out of the cart then waited for Miku and Len

"Why did you do that..?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

He then turned his attention to me, looking serious

"Because i AM in love with you Rin"

"Stop LYING!"

"I'M NOT!!"

We both blushed

"Riin~" Miku called out walking towards me

"Did you have fun?" Why is she treating me like a kid?

"I guess we should go home, huh?" Len said walking behind her

Then Len suddenly stared at Sempai

"Mikuo, What happened to your lip? Its bruised"

OH SHOOT!

"Oh about that-"

I quickly covered his mouth with my hand

"Don't worry he might have just bit it. Eheee~"

We all laughed but i know this wasn't funny at all...

After a while Miku and Sempai went home, leaving me and Len

At least the plan worked..

"Rin, i know you were planning this with Miku"

EHH?!

"What are you- what are you talking about?"

He turned to me smiling

"Miku told me everything during the Ferris Wheel"

MIKU?! WHY?

"Rin, you such a bad girl" He began to look serious

He suddenly grabbed me and pushed me to a wall

"Len...?"

He smirked

"You know Rin, i might just attack you like this if you keep this up"

He began to get closer

"Whatever happens i won't give up yet..."

This is wrong!!

I pushed him harshly to the ground

"Len.. your my brother"

Guess the plan didn't work... Len is still in love with me

"Alright then... If you had to choose between me and that teacher, who would you pick?"

"Huh?"

"If you choose me i'll stay with you, if you don't i'll NEVER come back"

"Why are you doing this?"

He stood up hugging me

"Because i already am in love with you and i can't stop it"

First Mikuo then you?

But... I love Sensei..

Right?

As soon as we got home, i ran to Sensei's room.

"Sensei! were home"

I saw Sensei burried in books, sleeping

"Sensei.."

I am in love with you, Sensei..

I begin to step closer to him wanting to cover him with the blanket

but-

"Wah!"

Sensei pulled me on top of him

"Sensei?"

"Welcome home Kagamine-san" he looked lazy with his messy hair

He smiled at me

"Sensei..."

I can't take it anymore, i won't let others come between me and you Sensei

Because I know that you are my love and nothing else can compare it anything

I started to blush

"Sensei.. I-"

"Hmm~?"

"I- I-"

Just say it!

"I-"

He suddenly hugged me

"Relax" he said

"Sensei... I think.. I'm in love with you"

I felt Sensei hugging my tightly as i said that to him

"Kagamine-san, i also am in love with you"

"Really?"

"Mhm~"

"Sensei... Do you think this is wrong?"

He then let go of me and looked at me, he was blushing furiously but he was trying to hide it

"Right now, i am a man and you are a woman... Nothing is wrong is there?"

Sensei.. That's true, right now we look like ordinary people but at school we are nothing but a student and teacher

"Sensei, i'm really.. Really happy"

This is the greatest day of my life...

"So.. Can i call you Rin-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Rin-chan~" he said my name

"Umm.. Kaito-Kun..?"

Sensei Blushed again, more than i've ever seen before

"Nevermind..." he said looking shy, i've never seen this Sensei before

"I think we should sleep together, no?" he snapped back

"Now don't get carried away"

"Oww~"

We both laughed

Really... There is no such thing is forbidden love..

Because right now its just me and Sensei and nobody else

But...

Can we really be in love? 


	9. In LOVE?

Sorry guys about how late i am posting the other chapters ^^;

Hopefully i might post the others a lot faster this time

Sensei... I love him, He loves me back.. My first love yet forbidden

Len... I love him as a brother, but he has fallen for me not as a sister

Sempai... He confessed to me but i'm not sure if he's telling the real deal

RAAAAAAH!

This is so annoying...

Hello, Kagamine Rin here with love problems

So i finally told Sensei how i really feel about him and i'm happy that he felt

the same way about me.. Oh Sensei~

BUT

Len is still in love with me and will not take no for an answer

also..

Sempai told me he loves me too, but i'm not sure if he's telling

the truth or not, its hard to trust him.

MAAAAAN!

I should just go to school and forget about those boys..

After a while i got up and started wearing my uniform then fixing my hair

Just F~O~R~G~E~T what the said R~I~N and think about S~E~N~S~E~I~~, i really sang

As i opened the door, ready to go outside-

WAM!

"Kya!" ouch

Someone pushed me back in my room

Sensei?

He quickly closed the door with his foot also pinning me down using his hands

"Sensei? What is it...?" of course i was blushing!

"Shhh"

Heh?

"I don't want Kagamine-kun to interrup..." he whispered

"Sensei?" Not now, NOT NOW PLEASE!

"NOw... Where were we?" he started grinning

I felt his lips touching my neck..

"Sen-"

The door swung open by a loud sound, and of course it was Len..

"You! What are you doing to RIN?" Len yelled and started to pull Sensei away from me

After a while Sensei walked back to the kitchen, upset...

Thus, me and Len were left alone in my room

I can't run away.. I have to let him know that me and Sensei truly love each other

Len began staring at me

"Umm.. Len.... Me and Sens-"

"Do you not have feelings for me at all?" he said turning away

I feel really guilty right now..

"Len.."

He began getting close to me, Stop!

"Rin... Just this once"

NO!

"I promise i'll love you..."

STOP IT!

"You..."

IM SO CONFUSED

"Are an idiot."

Heh?

He stared at me with a blank face then he stick out his tounge "BEH! Got you!" he began to laugh

"What?" What's going on?

"Rin.. Everything, about falling in love with you was a joke.. APRIL FOOLS!"

"EH? ITS NOT EVEN APRIL!"

he began to laugh so hard that i wanted to kill him so hard!

"Len! You! I hate you!"

"Sorry Sorry, i haven't had a good laugh since we were kids."

So.. Everything was a joke?

"Jeez, you planned everything so that you could prank me?"

"Well, since i thought it would be fun.." he grinned

Really... I want to kill him right now.. -sigh-

"So does this mean.. You and Miku are back together?"

He glared at me

"No.. She's not my type"

"Your horrible" i replied

"Well, its the truth"

"But really Len, you really took the prank seriously" i wouldn't have thought it was a prank all along

"Maybe it was a prank, maybe it wasn't"

"Ha?" maybe.. it wasn't..? what does that mean?

"COME DOWN STAIRS! OR ELSE YOU TWO WILL BE LATE!" Sensei yelled

"We better hurry or else that teacher's gonna explode" he said walking to the hallway

Len... He's really a prankster, he thinks everything is a joke.. That idiot! He's the worst!

AT SCHOOL...

I put my bag down my table and let out a long sigh

drowned my face to that hard table

-sigh-

it was still sunny as ever, it seems that everything has gone back to normal. I guess..

"Rin.. Morning.." I saw Miku greeting me as she was yawning

"It looks like you haven't slept early this time huh?" i asked

She looked suprised as i told her that

"Well.. I couldn't sleep last night because...." she paused for a while and stared at me, shocked

"Miku? What's wrong?" I began to worry

"Rin... WHAT'S THAT!" She pointed at my neck

"Eh.?" I unzipped my bag and took out a mirror, and saw..

"IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?" Miku whispered but i think she was shouting

I stared at myself for a while, and took a good look at my neck..

I see a red spot, a mosquitoe bite? a bruise? I don't remember

"What is that?" i asked her, squinting my eyes trying to figure what that red spot is

"Are you serious? You don't know what a hickey is?"

I paused for a while......

"What's that?"

Miku fell as she heared my question

"Oh my, your just still a kid at heart ohohoho~" she began to look down at me

"Miku!"

"Alright, Alright.. A hickey is a temporary kiss~" she began to squeel

"A kiss?"

"yep!"

"But Rin, you do know that if you get those it means your already taken right?"

Huh?

"It symbolizes that your the property of someone else.. Like a lover~" she squeeled again

wait...

NO WAY!

Maybe it was from that time...

SENSEI!

"Riiin~ you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend" She began to cry

"Say Miku, how can you get rid off this?"

Miku stared at me, blank..

"I don't know, i haven't got those yet.. ehehe~"

No Way...

GSHHH

"Alright, Good morning class!" Sensei said happily

Sensei... I'm really gonna-

He noticed me and winked

GONNA KILL YOU!

"Umm Sensei.. Can i go to the bathroom?" i raised my hand, trying to control my temper

"Sure" He said, thumbs up

Really.. Sensei is an idiot

I stared at him as if i was giving him a death glare of i-will-have-my-revenge-someday

As i was heading to the bathroom

I saw Len by the window

guess he's skipping..Again

I wonder if he'll find true love..

-sigh-

In the bathroom

even if i rub it really, REALLY hard it won't come off!

So annoying!

"GRRR!"

"Try putting some ice on that" a voice coming from the stools

"Eh? For a hickey?"

"Yeah. Try using ice it'll come off easily that way"

I stared at that stool

"Umm.. Thanks"

"No problem" she replied

"So.. Your skipping classes?" i asked

As if i'm starting a new converstion with another person

"Seems that way" She replied

"What class are you in?" she asked me

"Umm.. 1-C, Kagamine Rin!" I answered

I heared her chuckle

"I'm in Class A, Akita Neru"

"Oh..." I guess i should get going

"We should talk sometime Rin-chan" Rin-chan?

"Sure. But how am i suppose to know if-"

I saw the stool door open

Came out...

A blond haired girl, pretty.. And one pigtail

"Nice to meet you" she smiled

i blushed

"Well, we'll meet again someday" i said walking out the bathroom

"Yeah"

As i walked

-blush-

Sooo cool

I wanna meet her agin~

A decided to put a new character :)) This will be interesting


	10. OPERATION LOVE AGAIN?

Alright!

I went to the Infirmary earlier

"A band-aid?" the nurse asked

"Yeah... For my cut"

"I could do it-"

"No! Its umm.. I can do it myself"

She hands me a pack of band-aids

"Umm... Good luck.." she said worried

It was lunch time

For the mean time i'm gonna cover it with a band-aid

"Saved~" i said relaxing

Miku looked at me chuckling, no doing an evil glare at me

"Soooo, Who was it? Who?"

I coldn't possibly tell her it was Sensei, she would flip!

"Umm..."

"RIN TELL ME!" She shouted, almost all the class was staring at us

"Miku!" i grabbed her hand, pulling her down my height. I was sitting for your information

"You didn't tell me you and len dated" hah! now were even

"wooo~ No fair" she pouted

i giggled

Akita Neru? Should i go see her? Class A

"Miku? Do you know anyone named Neru?"

She looked back at me

"Neru...?" Then she shook

"Do you mean AKITA! Akita Neru?" She said suprised

"I can tell you know her.." My my Miku, you never fail to suprise me

"Don't you know? She's a Yankee!"

"Yan- Yankee?" A yankee is another term for delinquent

"How did you know?" i asked

"I used to be in her class.."

"She realy was a bully!" she added

She didn't seem like a bully to me, she sounded nice

"your overreacting" i said

"ALright then why don't you ask the others for yourself?" she pouted

I did... and these were there replies:

"Don't go near her!" from class rep

"I hear she sleeps with older men" from a classmate

"Oh you mean her? She was pretty but dangerous" from a teacher

"There's a rumor going around that she beats younger students" said a Sempai

All negative replies...

Is she really that bad of a Yankee?

-sigh-

Maybe she really is dangerous, i shouldn't visit her

i guess you can't judge a book from its cover huh?

walk walk walk-

BUMP

"Kya!"

i fell

"Aw!"

And guess who i bumped to

Len

"Rin?"

"Sorry" i said

He pulled me from the ground

"Really, you should be more careful"

"I didn't mean to"

Len stared at me

Damn!

Did he notice the-

"You've been thinking about something.."

"Eh?"

phew

"What is it?"

"Ummm..."

"Do you know Akita Neru?"

Len, having no emotions at all when i said her name

"Who?"

"I guess you don't know then"

-sigh-

i turned back and looked at the sky from the window

"Tell me about this Neru"

"Most people say that she's a Yankee" i replied

Len suprised

"Then you shoudn't go-"

"I know, i know" i interrupted

"But when i met her, she didn't seem like a bad person to me"

"So.. She's not a yankee?"

"I'm not sure"

"Well... Its up to you"

"huh?"

Len looked gentle all of a sudden

"I mean, you decide if you think she's one or not. No one's stopping you"

"YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT A YANKEE?" I asked

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Len yelled back

"Just go see, how things go" Len said walking away

"Sure"

I ran as fast as i could to Akita's classroom, since it was almost the end of lunch

PANT PANT

"Class A"

Door was slightly open

I peeked inside and try to look for her

THen all of a sudden everything went black

"HAH?"

"You should've asked" this person blocked me

"Now, who are you lookin' for?"

She had curled pink pigtails, she looked adorable

"Akita Neru" i said shyly

"Neru-chin?" Neru-chin?

"yeah.."

She began to giggle

"She's behind you" she giggled once more

As i turned back i see Akita Neru

"Rin-chan"

"Oh hi!"

I saw her hair begining to cover her eyes, she looked like she was plotting something!

oh no! She's mad that i visited her! NOW IM GONNA GET BEAT UP!

"Nice to see you again" she said... Cheerfully?

"Eh?" am i dumb or what?

Next thing i know, i'm sitting with them drinking strawberry milk

"Oh i forgot! This here is my friend Teto Kasane" Neru introduced

"Nice to meet you" i said to Teto

"Me too!" she said cheerfully

The two begin to chatter

i really didn't expect this...

"Oh Rin-chan!" Rin-chan.. Teto called me

"I heared that you have a twin brother, Does he REALLY look like you?"

Well duh were twins but i know that we won't look the same forever

i noticed Neru starting to blush

"Eh?" Don't tell me

Teto began to giggle

"Neru-chin has a crush on your brother hehe" she said

"Teto! Shut up!" she was so red and furious

"Its not like.. That..." she added, she looked so embarassed. woo~ Tsundere

"Don't like Neru-chin~" she began to tease Neru

"Really Rin... There is nothing" She said shyly

Damn she's cute...

wait!

wait!

i think she and Len will be a great couple...

But...

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan!" Miku began to call me

i was in a daze.. Again

Oh yeah i didn't tell you, i went straight to the classroom after the

converstion and my crazy thoughts hehe

Len and Neru huh?

I think Len should really find love soon

since

He really hasn't experienced it...

"Well.. I just have to see it for myself"


	11. Yes, Operation Love GET READY

The sun was starting to set

I looked at Miku who was sitting in front of me still putting her books

inside her bag, and for me still waiting for her

"Rin-chan you can go home now, this will take a while hehe" she said worried

"No its alright, i'll wait for you" I said smiling, hehe

She smiled back at me

"I'll just go to the bathroom" i said standing up, i was bored...

"Sure"

-sigh-

As i walked through the hallway i saw a yellow haired girl sitting

and staring at the sunset. Neru?

"Neru?"

She suddenly freaked out and fell down on her elbows

"Oh its just you Rin-chan" she then sat back to her original position, blushing

I sat beside her

"Shouldn't you be going home by now?" i said

"Well, i want to stay here more" she replied

"Why?"

She then started to tremble

"Nothing.. I just like school alot better"

"Oh"

If i'm going to hook her and Len up, i should know more about Neru

"So... You like Len huh?" i said grinning

She blushed then burried her face on her knees

"No! thats not true..." she said, i could barely hear her

"Then why are you blushing? hehe"

"Maybe... Its the heat...?" she said

We both laughed

"SO you really do like Len"

she nodded

"Well it happened when there was a fight, Len-san protected me"

Oh THAT fight? *refer to Chapter 1 =w=

"It was like love at first sight" she blushed

If she really likes Len then I should-

"Rin-chan! I'm done, Let's go home now!" she called for me

Miku... Why now?

"Hey Neru, why don't you walk with us?" i asked

"ummm"

"It'll be fine, Miku is really nice" just don't talk about Len ok? hehe

"Alright.." she said blushing

"WA!" Miku looked suprised and shocked when i brought Neru

Then Miku pulled me

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? I CAN'T WALK WITH HER!" she whispered

"She's really nice Miku, i guess you were just overreacting" i said back

"but..."

"Miku..."

"OK" she said pouting

Then she looked at Neru

"AKita-san we'll walk you home first!"

"ok- WAIT!"

"LET'S GO~" she was planning to take Neru out first, oh Miku

Finally at Neru's house...

"A DOJO?" Me and Miku both said shocked

"Umm yes... This is my house.." she said shyly

"You see me and my parents teach a martial arts school"

"So.. Thats why Yankee?" We both said relieved

"Umm yes thats true..." she said blushing again

"I COMPLETLEY AM SORRY FOR MISUNDERSTOODING YOU!" Miku said bowing

"misunderstooding?"

"Its perfectly fine"

Well... Len

Get ready for Love

hehe


	12. Operation Love is a success!

"Now listen Neru"

"What?"

"I'm gonna hook you up with Len"

"What?"

Me and Neru were talking by the court yard behind the school

"Why would you do that..?" she said blushing, well your asking for it

"You two look perfect together" i said smiling

"But.."

"You like Len right?"

"umm yes.."

"I'm gonna help Len try to like you too"

"Why do i have a feeling you've done this before?"

Well... ehehe

"Just trust me" i winked

Alright!

This is how its gonna be pulled off

At Lunch time, Neru is gonna buy lots of bread then BUMP!

she's gonna stumble, drops bread then "Kyaa~" no scratch that

drops bread, "Kyaa~" then stumble. Ok!

After that Len's gonna help Neru up, and with a little sweet talking

they'll eat lunch together for sure since she's got a full package of bread

to eat

ITS PERFECT!

Teto was behind me giggling

"Rin~ you naughty little girl" she said teasing me

"Shhh"

We were behind a wall, perfect because its impossible for them to see us

but possible for us to see them hehe

As planned Neru was walking holding packs of bread with her, of course all

contained with plastic CHECK!

As predicted Len was walking alo- WAIT! SENSEI? crap~ if she bumps to sensei

Sensei...?

THAT WON'T HAPPEN!

Teto giggled once more

Neru was still walking unsteadily, but with that too much bread she can't even

see whats in front of her. NERU! USE YOUR LEN SENSES!

What if she bumps Sensei..? They'll be eating-

GRRR!

I ran as fast as i could and grabbed Sensei's tie, pulling him across the hallway

and back to the court yard, man that's far -phew- at least the plan is still

at process

"umm Sensei-" as i turned back to look at him

"LEN?" damn, i pulled Len by mistake

"What was all that about?" he stared blank at me

This

Can't

Be

Happening

"GEH"

-sigh-

"Umm Len-"

"You couldn't resist me could you?" he said grinning

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie" he put his hand on the wall behind me, trapping me

"You..!" i said, with a little red on my face

Len's face was getting close to mine, kiss?

No! i closed my eyes

JU! *punching sounds? lol

"Aww!"

I opened my eyes and saw Len on the ground rubbing his cheek

and i saw Sensei, he looked mad clenching his fist

"Sensei!"

He then looked at me

"I.. I.." i'm speechless, i didn't know Sensei could do such a thing

"You know Kaito, punching a student for no reason will get you suspended or even

better, fired" Len said grinning

"Len.."

"Are you that immature? You two are both siblings"

Sensei looked serious

"Did you know that you can go to prison for doing more than that to Kagamine-san?"

Len looked shocked

"Sensei.." I have to say something...

"I guess i wasn't that a guardian to you both" then Sensei walked away

I was shocked when he said that

I wanted to chase after him but.. I couldn't move

I dropped to the ground

crying... my tears blurring my vision

"Rin..." i heared Len

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to"

That made me cry even more

MEANWHILE...

"I can't believe it, when Len ran through the hallway, Sensei followed them as

fast as he could" Neru said

"Mhm" Teto said nibbling the bread

"I wonder where Rin went off to"

In the end, the two were the ones who ate lunch together

As the sun began to set

i walked back to Neru's classroom

rubbing my eyes as i got there

then the door opened and pulled me in

"WAA!"

then the door behind me closed

"awwy~"

"Sorry Rin-chin!" I saw Teto bowing

"Rin-chan? Where did you go?"

Oh! the didn't see me grab Len

-phew-

"Umm i went to the bathroom. hehe sorry~"

"Oh" they both sighed

"You see the two both fled when the plan was about to take process" Teto said pouting

"SOrry to hear that but at least me have tomorrow" i said

Neru looked worried

"what's wrong?"

"Umm Rin is it really ok?" she said blushing

"Of course"

What if Len does those things again? Man~

PLAN B

"Alright!"

"I got it!"

"That was fast~" the two both laughed

Today is gonna be the day when they will fall for each other!

Teto giggled once more

Here is the plan

Len is still in his classroom with his duty work, as if nothing happened

and when he gets out of the classroom you run to him as if you bumped to him by accident

"Why does it have to be bumped?"

"Its a perfect scenario besides its the only thing i can think of"

"Rin-chan!"

"Ok ok, don't worry it'll be ok"

Now!

I see Len about to open the door

i made a signal to Neru who is ready to run as fast as she could

READY

GO!

AS Len was stepping out

As Neru was running

BUMP BOOM CLANK! *^_^

"AWWW~!" the sweet sound of love ha~

I peeked behind a corner

Neru was on top of Len, blushing

and Len was... Umm.. Angry whaaat?

"You! Watch where your going you idiot!" he shouted

I saw Neru depressed.. I think

then-

"What do you mean? if you just stayed inside all of this wouldn't happen!" she yelled

and the rest are like love quarrels...

M~I~S~S~I~O~N C~O~M~P~L~E~T~E

"Did you think it worked?" Teto said

"Of course" i replied

Teto giggled

"Alright.. You check if Neru has injuries"

"Why?"

"Well, the plan will go more smoothly if she has since the only place they will go

is the infirmary and with a bit of sweet talk they'll be lovers quickly~"

"Oh my gosh! Rin-chin YOu right! Wait here!" she happily skipped to the two

Hmm

I should be the goddess of love

"Your plan is going smoothly?" a voice came from behind

It was Sensei

Of course i couldn't talk to him still...

"What's wrong Kagamine-san?"

"Its.. Just that" i blushed

I felt Sensei's hand on my head, messing up my hair again

"Its alright, besides Len already told me it was a joke" he said laughing

"really?"

Sensei pulled my arm to get close to him, and yes i was close enough to kiss him..

WAA!

NOT READY!

"Want another hickey?" he said

"YOU!"

we both laughed


	13. Choose Who You Really Love

"What really?"

"I really never thought that he would be like that though"

"Gehh...~"

"My mom's calling me, talk to you later"

"Ok.. Bye Neru"

BEEP

I was talking to Neru on my cellphone

she said that after they went to the infirmary Len went staright home, didn't even talk to Neru

-sigh-

"Oh Len.."

Don't you realize that i'm trying to help you?

There's gotta be something i could-

RING RING RING

its my cellphone

must be Neru again

I picked it up and saw who the caller was...

Miku..

-flasshhhh backkk-

"You know Rin, i weally love Len!"

"Really?"

"Mhm"

"I wish yuu couwd mawwy Len soumeday, then we could be sisters"

"awkay but pwomise me that you'll help me"

"Pwomise!"

-flashhhh backkk ended-

"Miku..."

BEEP

"Miku?"

"Rin-chan!" she sounded cheerful

"WHat's up?"

"I'm really excited about summer vacation, me and my friends are planning a beach party"

"Beach party?"

"Yeah!"

"That sounds... Fun"

"Why don't you join us.. And you could bring Len with you if he wants.."

"Ok sure.."

"Great! I can't wait~"

"Bye Miku"

"Byieeeeee~"

BEEP

-gulp-

What should i do?

Neru or Miku?

Miku or Neru?

Miku is my best friend, i made a promise to her, she even dated Len before but broke up

Neru, she really likes Len and i can really tell that they'll be cute together but...

GAAAHHH!

"What's wrong?" Sensei mysteriously appeared in my room

"WHaat are you doing in here?"

he laughed

"Oh nothing~"

"That's creepy~"

He sat up and stared at me

"What are you talking about? Its normal" he ruffled my hair again "Since we are lovers"

lovers?

I could really tell my face is red

"Sensei, ummm. I'm just 15 and your 24, were 9 years apart..."

"So what?"

"I want to get older soon.." i said pouting

Sensei chuckled

"Don't worry, your just enough for me" he holds my hand

-blush-

"I promise, from now on i won't treat you like a kid anymore" he grinned

"My precious Rin..." he then holds my hand up to his lips

"Sensei.."

"Kaito..."

Sensei suddenly blushed

"How about Kaito-kun~?" he suggested

"Kaito-kun"

He blushed again

"I'm not yet ready to be called that way from you"

"Oh i see"

we both blushed

"Umm.. Sensei"

"yes?"

"I'm really happy.." i said with a gentle voice

"Me too" he hugged me

"Umm. Sensei...?"

"Yes?"

"I..- I CAN'T BREATH!" i tried to push away from him but he was too-

GEHHH~ i passed out

"Rin-CHAN!" Neru was running towards me

"Neru?"

"Rin-CHAN!" Then i heared Miku's voice

"I turned around and saw Miku running to me

"Miku"

The when they reached me everything went black...

"Rin, i really thought that you were my best friend but you back stabbed me and picked this Yankee instead"

"What! He broke up with you right!"

Wait-

"IT was a mistake, besides i know he'll come crying back to me once he sees how UGLY you are hehe~"

"WHY YOU-!" Neru pulled Miku's ponytail

"Guys.."

"AWW! THAT HURT!"

the two began ripping eachother apart...

"Hey guys WAIT!"

Then they suddenly turned to me

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT" They both said with a glare

"Heh?" i began to step back a little

"IF ONLY LEN DIDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"IF ONLY YOU WERE A BETTER SISTER!"

Stop..

"IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T EXIST!"

I looked back and saw a dark hole, one more step i might fall into it

"WHY WOULD LEN EVER CHOOSE YOU? YOU HAVE SENSEI DON'T YOU!"

"I-"

CHHHUK

"Ah-!" I fell

"I'M SORRY!" i shouted back at them

the next thing i knew i was back on my bed

"A dream?"

I don't believe it...

"If Only?"

What did i do wrong?

KNOCK KNOCK

I then turned to the door

"WHo is it?"

"Its Len, You ok?"

"Uhh...Yes!" i said

"Oh good.."

"Len.. We need to talk"

I heared a muffled chuckle

"I knew that"

He then opened the door

and walked to my bed

"WHat do you want to talk about my dear sister?"

"Len.. Tell me are you in love?"

"Yes... maybe No..." He grinned

"Len.. Be serious" i pouted

He then sat next to me and he began to get close

"Len..!"

He chuckled

"Sorry i couldn't ressist"

I'm getting tired of this

"Please tell me who you are in love with"

He took a glance at me

"I'm looking at her" he said

-blush-

"Stop joking around"

"I'm not..."

heh?

"But you said before it was a joke"

"Its to get you off guard"

"Off guard?"

He nodded

"You looked depressed, i thought if i made it into a joke you wouldn't worry so much"

"Len.."

THe joke.. Was a jOke all along?

"But Len you do realize we-"

He grunted

"I know.. You don't have to say it all over again"

-gulp-

"Are you really in love with me?"

he then looked at me with seriousness

"Yes, I'am"

"Will you be sad if i get sad?"

"Of course"

"Basically you want me to be happy?"

"Yes, as long your happy i'm happy. Beacuse I love you"

-blush-

Oh shut up already jeez~

"If you want me to be happy-"

-gulp-

"Please fall in love with someone else"

He looked shocked

I'm so sorry Len but i like someone else...

"Alright" he stood up "I get it now, your not in love with me?"

yes...

"But listen Rin, if ever Kaito hurts you. I won't hold back to make you fall in love with me"

He then walked out and closed the door

"Why would he say that..?"


	14. Field Trip: Beach! PART 1

'But listen Rin, if ever Kaito hurts you. I won't hold back to make you fall in love with me'

-blush-

GAAAHHHH!

Its echoing in my mind!

"Hmp! Nevermid, besides i have packing to do"

So, today is the beach trip that Miku was planning

2 nights huh? Thats too short guu~

And guess who's coming?

Of course Len, Neru, Teto and Miku... and-

"Good Morning Kagamine-san!" GEH! SENSEI!

Sensei wore a school uniform, like Len's... Wow...

"Sensei you look so-"

"Young?" he read my mind

"This was my old school uniform back when i was 15" He began stretching "It still fits though"

"Just trying it on~" he added

-blush-

"What's wrong Kagamine-san?"

"Nothing!"

He loks like a normal highschooler i can't tell the difference!

"Uhh Sensei can you-"

Sensei's face grew close to mine

"GEHHHH!"

-blush-

"Have i met your expectations?" he giggled

"SHUT UP!" i blushed and turned back at him

I noticed Sensei looking at my unzipped bag

I turned around to get the other stuff that i need then i heard

and rustling sound

"So, you'll be wearing this?" Sensei suddenly got a hold of my swimsuit

"He-Hey!"

"2 piece with a short skirt?" he pouted "Your just 15"

"Yeah, everyone wears that" i blushed

"GEH!" Sensei suddenly caught my catchphrase

"Wear your School swimsuit instead!"

"EH?"

I grabbed back my swimsuit

"This swimsuit is much cuter!"

Sensei grabbed it back

"Guys will take advatage of you!"

-blush-

"Sensei is an idio-" WAIT!

'If he hurts you, i won't hold back to make you fall in love with me'

-gulp-

I glared at Sensei

"Fine i'll go get my school swimsuit"

Sensei looked happy

"Better hurry, we need to catch up to the bus!"

I walked to Len's room, to check if he's ready

"Len?"

"Yeah?" i heard him clearly

"You ready?"

"If your ready" he replied

How am i suppose to reply to that? GAHH!

"I'm going ahead" i said walkinng back to my room

Sensei wasn't in sight

I grabbed my bag and quickly walked to the front door

Yes, i was successful escaping but.. I'll go nuts if it goes on like this forever

If this goes on...

"IN!" eh?

"RIN!" i hear someone calling me

i turned back to see who it was

"Neru?"

WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?

She ran to me, clumsily, carrying a big bagpack

She looked tired as she reached me

"Rin! I never knew you lived around here"

I should be saying that to you

"I should visit your house next time" she said cheerfully

EHHHH?

"Uh actually Neru... My driver just dropped me off here hehe"

"Really?"

"Mhm, i don't actually live in this neighborhood"

"Oh" she looked upset "Ok"

SHoot

She lives here? I have to keep a good look out

I better go to the station now, what if those two catch up?

"Neru, we better hurry to the station!" i said grabbing her wrist

"Huh? Its still 7am Rin, The bus doesn't leave in 30 minutes" she said

"But Its nice to be early ei?" Still trying to pull her

"But..."

AS she was talking, i saw Sensei and Len from a distance

SHOOT!

I bet they can't see me though, if we bump into them who knows?

Neru would be like: "Ah, Sensei and Len-kun? Do you guys live together?"

GAAHHHHHH I WON'T LET THAAT HAPPEN!

I grabbed Neru, full force and kept running

"OI RIN!" She said "Why are we running?"

I looked back at her worriedly smiling

"Ah.. Morning exercises!"

There, me and Neru were running almost reaching the station

-pant- -pant-

Now they won't reach us

I turned to look at Neru... Who was glaring at me

she sighed

"You know Rin, sometimes i don't understand you" she shrugged

I simply laughed

I saw Miku walking this way

"Good Morning Miku" i said to her grinning

She looked excited

"MOrning Rin-chan~"

Miku turned to face Neru

They both glared at each other

"Why hello there... Neru" Miku said

"Miku... Nice to see ya again" Neru twitched

I have a feeling these two are going to be the BEST of ENEMIES for the whole year


	15. Field Trip: Beach! PART 2 LOVE END?

"Good Morning Miku" i said to her grinning

She looked excited

"Morning Rin-chan~"

Miku turned to face Neru

They both glared at each other

"Why hello there... Neru" Miku said in a cold tone

"Miku... Nice to see ya again" Neru twitched

I have a feeling these two are going to be the BEST of ENEMIES for the whole year

Suddendly Miku grabbed me by my arm

"Why is Neru here anyway?" she whispered

"She's my friend too you know" i whispered back "Besides-"

"I brought Mikuo" she whispered...

GEHHHHH! MIKUO-SEMPAI!

Oh God...

And it was true, i saw Mikuo-sempai talking to one of his friends

"Now were even Rin" she said grinning

"yea... hehe~"

"Oh and-" she pulled me again for another whisper

"Len hasn't answering my calls lately" she said

"Maybe it lost battery or something" i said "But don't worry~"

Ok, Today we have a class trip well, mostly only Miku's friends and mine. Sensei's coming

too since we can't choose a better guardian- wait-

Len, Mikuo-sempai and Sensei... the people...

Why... am i so naive? Jeez

I saw Len and Sensei just walking in the station, of course everyone greeted him

"Ah! Sensei is here" Miku said happily "So i guess were ready to go"

"Ah, yeah..." i said hiding my depressed tone

The bus was comming and everyone was getting ready

"Rin-chan, can we sit together?" she whispered shyly

Poor Neru, Teto wasn't able to come because of summer classes

"Sure" i smiled at her

So we went inside.. Actually we forced our way in!

People who go in first usually take the good seats and when your last...

And especially have someone with you, you can get seperated

I barged my way in! Pulling Neru with me

Eventually a few minutes later...

"Ah Rin..."

"Sorry Neru..." i said to her depressed

We couldn't sit together, darn... The only seats left were the ones on front

and way to the back

"Neru.. You should sit at front" i said to her lightly pushing her to the seat

"You sure?" she said

"Mhm" i nodded

I walked my way to through the noisy people, i barely made it by stepping on bags

even feet... Jeez!

Then finally-!

"Ah!" i sat down, exhausted

"You looked so funny trying to get here" a person said beside me

I glanced at him to my surprise-!

"Sempai?" i nearly shouted

Wait! i shouldn't be overreacting!

i turned away quickly and faced down

"Your so cute..." he said, in a sarcastic tone

"Shut...up..." i whispered, angrily

"So... About last week-"

I turned and faced him

"Nothing happened" i said to him.. I was blushing

"Really now?" he said grinning "What if i told your precious sensei that i stole your first kiss?"

Eh?

HE WOULDN'T!

"Don't forget that we still have that bad photo of yours" i said

For some reason he felt nothing to what i said

"Are you sure?" he asked having that cocky smile

"Len has it" i said "And he wouldn't just erase it for nothing"

"You mean this one?" he pulled out a phone from his pocket

When i looked at it closely it was exactly the same model as Len's

"No way.." How in the world-?

He grinned once again, I seriously want to punch him! GAAH!

"Remember the double date?" he said "At the haunted house?"

"Yeah.." Of course i did! I was there!

"Well, when Len and Miku were about to get inside" he said "I snatched his phone"

What a thief!

"Luckily you were so distracted by the looks of the place, you wouldn't even notice me stealing it"

"Your so childish" he added

So...

all he ever wanted was to steal that photo...?

All those things he said to me were lies? his feelings?

I was about to cry and of course get mad because Len didn't even peep about losing his phone!

Jeez! that kid!

"You... got me" i said to him "So what do you plan doing now?"

"Stop living with that guy" he said, even from the beginning he didn't want me living with Sensei

I couldn't believe it... NO ONE CAN HEAR THIS GUY IS TRYING TO BLACKMAIL ME!-!

"Rin, you should understand that he is an grown man and you are just a kid like me..." he said

"He could do many things to you, he'll just want to take advantage of you"

I felt disgusted when he said that... Sensei isn't like that

The way i see it, he's a very special person in my life, he would be there to protect me...

Though he does childish things sometimes but he only does that so he wouldn't feel too older than me

Sensei even took the trouble to wear his old uniform

To be honest i didn't know he was going to be a teacher when we started living with him...

"..." i couldn't say anything... He really got me

"Don't worry" he said putting the phone back in his pocket "I'll make sure to find you and your brother a nice home to live"

I couldn't take it anymore

"Sempai" i said "You don't know Sensei like the way i do"

He looked shocked when he said that

"And more importantly you have no clue about me" i said angrily "But one thing i know about you is that, you are a liar"

I said it... I felt that i wanted to cry

"All those things you said to me?" i added "Falling in love with me were lies too right? Being nice to me? Even the day we first met?"

"I have no clue who the real sempai is..." i said

I felt a hand on my head

"You don't know the real me" he said gently "And you're right to me you are just an underclassman, just somebody in my life"

"Who is just lost in the world" he added

I'm not lost... Why is he doing this...?

I bit my lip so hard so i would ressist crying

I hate him

"You also like sweets, your classroom is 1-C, you told me that you'd rather wear another uniform"

huh?

"You like to make your friends happy no matter what"

Sempai?

"and you have no idea how i've loved you all this time"

He ruffled my hair and faced the window

"Sempai..?" i said

What? He loved me all this time?

No... He's probably lying again

i sat back, rubbing eyes... I cried silenty

After a while the bus finally stopped, i couldn't wait to get out...

Sempai didn't face the front not even a second did he turn his head... He hates me

From the front people were getting out, Neru even waved at me

i faced Sempai, Actually i was facing his hair

"Sempai... Please tell me who you really are" i whispered to him "So i'll know what kind of things you like"

Then i got off

I quickly ran to Neru who looked like she slept well, hehe

"Neru, your hair is messy!" i said jokingly

"EH?" she quickly slid he fingers through hair "I'm so careless~"

We both laughed

But my heart was in pain... I can't believe i can still laugh at all

I glanced at the bus' door hoping to see Sempai get off

He looked depressed

I did it this time... WHY DO I FEEL SUCH A HEART BREAKER?

I saw Sensei laughing his heart out, he was enjoying himself...

This may be the last time i could see my Sensei like this...


End file.
